


Night and Day

by windchijmes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Collars, Durincest, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windchijmes/pseuds/windchijmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Warnings: Incest. Orgasm delay. Graphic, unrepentant smut. Facials. Cock-rings, collars.</b>
</p>
<p>Thorin collars Fili and Kili, connects their collars with a chain and puts cockrings on both of them, before making Kili fuck Fili. For a really long time. He just sits next to them and tells them what to do. It's only when they're mewling with the need to come, that he sighs as if they are demanding something totally unreasonable and allows them to.</p>
<p>After that, he makes them crawl over to him and suck him at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8478.html?thread=18148126

Durin’s folk liken their young Crown Prince Fili to a midsummer’s morning. Bright and warm and golden. Full of song and merriment. He is good and kind and sensible, the perfect picture of a prince.

Then there is Kili, who is like the midnight sky. A creature of dark hair and a spirit that rivals his forefathers in unbridled fieriness. His laugh rivals his brother in charm, but he darkens with anger just as swiftly.

To Thorin Oakenshield, they are night and day, and _savagely beautiful_ when they are entwined on the white sheets of his bed.

There is no telling where one’s skin begins and the other ends. He lays his hand upon the foot tangled in the sheets, and slides it upwards. Over a strong calf, the muscled thigh, and further up still until his palm squeezes a handful of supple buttocks.

The body bows into his touch, and hair tosses across the long, curving back.

“Slow down, Kili,” he warns, but he is smiling, an expression more bestial than anything else.

That dark head pauses, as if in defiance, before it nods and bends down again, beginning to bob as it resumes its lewd task. Slower now, as Thorin instructed.

And again, the sounds of wet flesh and suckling lips curl into the air. On either side of Kili’s head, pale legs begin to tremble yet again, accompanied by stifled moans.

Thorin knows without looking that Fili’s face is buried into his hand and he is biting his own lip raw, all in an effort to quiet himself. Fili knows how he feels about them making too much noise and always tries so hard to be good. So does Kili, but the younger Dwarf possesses none of the reflexive obedience of his golden brother. The more Fili clutches onto his control, the more Kili seeks to destroy it. And he does so with unfettered enthusiasm, his mouth dragging up and down the entire length of Fili’s erect flesh. His fingers follow the same torturously slow rhythm, plunging between Fili’s buttocks in glistening slickness. Above him, Fili’s torso arcs upwards, his eyes squeezed shut in desperation. His shaking fingers tangle into the wild rivulets of dark hair scattered across his thighs.

Such perverse beauty, the vision of his sister-sons entwined in incestuous pleasure. 

Thorin’s hand slips between Kili’s thighs and he massages the lad’s testes, enjoying their heavy fullness. Gasps rip from Kili’s throat, muffled only by the cock he still cradles in his mouth. Good. This impetuous lad needs his own brand of torment to match that he is inflicting on his brother. Thorin delves his hand deeper and grasps the shaft swaying like an angry rod. He toys with the lad’s erection, tugging on it to make it swell even thicker. Around his hand, Kili parts his legs for more and _pushes back_ demandingly.

Always challenging, this one. He indulges the young Dwarf, leisurely pulling at his erection until it is fully hard, then he fastens the cock-ring around it. That band of silver, etched with his symbols, shackled around the base of Kili’s cock as evidence of Thorin’s ownership. Eyes flaring in dark recognition, Thorin has to breathe in deeply to tame those embers in his belly. To see a creature so pure and wild bound to him is control and power.

He tells the boy to stop now.

Kili hears him but the little rogue that he is, keeps his brother’s cock in his mouth for moments longer just to torture him, before he pulls off with one last lick and straightens himself. He remains on his knees on the bed, hips jutted out without a shred of shame, showing off that proud young cock between his thighs, even redder and more erect with the ring encircling it.

Sprawled out like an offering, Fili turns his head towards Kili, then to Thorin. The night has barely begun and already, Fili looks in ruins. His legs are carelessly spread open and his upright cock is wet and gloriously hard.

It is Fili’s turn for his ring, and Thorin takes care not to touch him any more than Kili already has. The golden Dwarf seems barely able to hold on to the last shreds of his resolve. But the lad gasps from the cold bite of the metal and Thorin cannot help grazing his finger along the tendon that runs the length of Fili’s cock. The lad is unable to stifle a soft whimper, fingers fisting into the sheets when that same finger rubs across his sensitive tip.

“Uncle…” Fili’s voice dredges through his throat. “Let Kili…” his mouth works silently. Ah, his pride as the elder brother and the Crown Prince is still very much intact. A little more _persuasion_ then.

“Let Kili what?” Thorin gently pinches the stiff, hot flesh in his fingers, coaxing more fluid to its moist slit. “Let us hear you.”

“Uncle!” Fili moans sharply, his hips stuttering upwards towards Thorin’s teasing touch. “I want Kili – to – to – _plunder me_ ,” he turns his head into his hair and the flush deepens at his neck.

He is satisfied with Fili’s surrender, and a wry glance at Kili’s little grin tells him that the youngest Dwarf is pleased as well. But there is one last step, still. Now he fastens the collars around their necks – the ones he had constructed for them himself out of filigreed metal – and he connects both collars with the finest chain he has. It ties the brothers together like a gleaming, silver thread, binding them and accentuating the unholy allure of their forbidden union.

There are moments when there is no need to touch. He simply wants to appreciate, to drown himself in the rutting of his sister-sons. It is a poisonous hobby, but one that reaps such gratification, Thorin grows the more addicted with each session. He sits himself on the chair right next to the bed and leans back to _watch_. “Lift his leg, Kili. Spread him out,” he says.  

He sees Kili’s lips pull back in a smirk – a younger, and more playful echo of the one that he can feel on his own face now. Then the young Dwarf is doing as he is told, taking his brother’s leg and raising it to rest on his shoulder. It is uncomfortable for Fili, and so vulnerable, to be splayed wide open, but his gaze is heated, not wavering in the least even as Kili leans over him, bending his body nearly in half.

“Inside him now, Kili. Slowly.”

Taking himself in one hand, Kili rests the tip of his shaft against that seductive bud between his brother’s thighs, and presses his cockhead against it. He strains with the effort, his jaw tightening with the struggle to keep from ploughing right into his brother. Beneath him, Fili is tossing his head restlessly, chin quivering as his entrance is slowly breached.

Thorin sighs under his breath, intoxicated by the sight of Kili’s cock burying into his brother’s hole, each little push drawing a groan from Kili, and an answering whimper from Fili. The swells of Kili’s arse flex tantalisingly as he works himself deeper, opening Fili up into the penetration. The golden Dwarf succumbs and cries out loud as Kili finally seats himself fully, his testes rubbing against Fili’s buttocks. They are displaying themselves for Thorin, like the young, brash lads they are. Panting now, chests rising and falling rapidly, they wait for his next instruction.

The embers simmering in his belly begin to blister, and his manhood stirs anew in his breeches.

“Pull out. Not completely,” Thorin says, his voice rough.

Kili’s hips draw out so very carefully. His hair is now plastered to his shoulders in unruly waves. Perspiration streams down his back, glistening off sleek muscles. Just when the head of his arousal remains inside Fili, his dark eyes flick up, catching Thorin’s own ravenous gaze. Sweat trickles down the sides of Kili’s neck and he exudes raw virility.

The only one to have ever tamed that energy is Thorin. Even as a virgin, Kili had been ardent and enthusiastic, never getting enough of the caresses and kisses Thorin had lavished on him. It was only when Thorin had crushed him into the bed and pounded him until he was screaming in pleasure that the young brat was appeased.

Thorin holds his gaze for an overly-long heartbeat, just to make him learn to _wait_. Then, he nods. “ _Hard_. And do not stop until my bidding.”

A harsh groan leaves Kili’s lips, and he begins to move. Hips snapping back and forth in short, brutal thrusts that shove Fili across the sheets. The silver chain rattles between their collared necks, a dainty juxtaposition to the brothers’ primal mating. Pinned beneath his own younger kin, Fili’s pale form twists feverishly, unable to do anything but writhe into the punishing rhythm as his leg is kilted up and Kili’s cock drills even deeper into him.

“Look at me, Fili,” Thorin commands.

With a sound of helpless need, the lad turns his head, his braids falling across his face. But between those golden strands, his eyes are wide, the expression in them acute with longing as they focus upon Thorin. That was the same look Fili had when Thorin had taken his virginity. He had squirmed so prettily against Thorin’s chest, resisting and begging at the same time for Thorin to grant him completion. Now, he is just as ravished. Fili’s lips part in increasingly ragged pants, and they form a single, soundless word:

_Please…_

Thorin shakes his head. Oh, he is cruel, he knows. But his lads have much to learn for this lesson. Almost casually, he unlaces his breeches. His movements are unhurried, as he slides one hand into his loosened garment and takes hold of himself. A hiss escapes his throat, but otherwise, he is silent as he pulls his own arousal out. Rumbling long and deep in his chest, Thorin begins to stroke himself. In his hand, his manhood is a thick, rigid column. It rises heavily from the thatch of dark hair at its base, the crown wet and bulbous. His hand slides along its ridged length, pumping slow, hot pleasure between his thighs.

Across the bed, Kili’s eyes are quick to follow his movements, and Fili’s too. The young Dwarves watch him with almost mesmerised gazes, and such ill-concealed _want_. Kili’s hips begin to flex all the more desperately, his buttocks quivering. Below, his slickened cock drives in and out of Fili’s hole, wracking unbearable torment and pleasure deep inside his brother. _Fili, Fili_ , he murmurs incoherently into the skin of his brother’s leg.

“Please…” the golden Dwarf whimpers aloud finally, sweet accompaniment to the fleshy thumps of his swollen shaft against his own belly. Thorin approves of the utter indecency of Fili’s body. That band of silver around his blushing cock makes for such appealing adornment.

“Uncle!” it is Kili who begs now, his brazen pride tossed aside. Barely able to hold himself up, he is close to mewling. His erection, already kept straining by the cock-ring, is mercilessly squeezed by his brother’s passage.

Still, Thorin waits. What is the rush? He is not yet fully aroused himself. It is not until the lads are rutting in mindless need, and whining so plaintively in their throats that Thorin sighs. He thinks the lads are still able to hold on just that bit longer, but if they _insist_ – well – then – Thorin supposes he can acquiesce for now.

He nods to Kili.

Hands shaking with the effort, the young Dwarf reaches down and unsnaps the ring around his arousal. Relief and renewed desire ripples across his face, and he wastes little time doing the same of his brother’s cock-ring. When Fili’s frantic fingers begin to reach downwards, Kili pushes them aside and instead, wraps his own hand around Fili’s member. The erect flesh seems to throb all the harder in Kili’s palm, and Fili chokes out a sob. Lunging down, Kili presses a kiss to his brother’s mouth, then grins fiercely.

“Let me,” Kili growls, and that is all the warning he allows Fili before he bucks forward so hard Fili’s head falls back with a cry.

The collar at Fili’s neck is exposed now, a stamp of ownership around his fluttering throat. This, Kili traces with his fingers, before tugging on the chain, yanking Fili’s face up again to his own. Their gazes are locked in wordless passion, bodies heaving with each thrust. Now the chain jangles in earnest between the brothers, a piercing chime above the sounds of dragging flesh. Again, Fili’s hand curls into Kili’s hair, the gentleness of the gesture belying the raging desire upon his face.

Thorin allows them their moment of privacy. He has his time with both his sister-sons, enjoying their luscious bodies as much as they do his. Yet the young brothers also share a bond that no one else can touch, not even Thorin, and he does not seek to intrude.

He watches in heady, brimming relish as Kili reaches completion first, yelling and arching his head back in such unrestrained pleasure. Fili shudders under him, and Thorin imagines the hot, copious wetness coating all around the walls of Fili’s passage. As if proving true the obscene imagery in Thorin’s mind, Kili pulls out and in the wake of his sated cock, wetness seeps from Fili’s tender hole.

“Kili…” Fili murmurs, reaching out needily for his brother. 

Taking Fili’s hand, Kili kisses it quickly before scooting further down the bed. Laying his head upon Fili’s thigh, Kili once again grasps his brother’s aching arousal. He kneads urgently at it, whispering his encouragement, while Fili writhes and sobs and lifts his hips shamelessly up into that rough fondling. He comes with a cry and Kili squeezes him throughout the throes of his climax until Fili’s belly is covered with thick, milky spatters.

The boys look spent and deliciously _undone_. They are ready for him.

Growling, Thorin beckons to them. “Come to me,” he commands, hearing his own lust in the hoarseness of his voice.

Kili and Fili both raise their heads, sweetly compliant now after their prolonged and almost-brutal rutting.

“On your hands and knees,” Thorin continues, lips curling into a feral smile.

How many would kill to feast their eyes upon a sight like this –his sister-sons crawling to him, their bodies still damp and flushed and rippling so beguilingly with each glide. They are still bound at the necks by their collars, and it limits their movements, but Thorin has no intention of removing them yet. It makes them look so very pretty, like little pets. When the lads reach him, Fili rests his cheek against Thorin’s clothed thigh, but Kili props his chin jauntily upon Thorin’s knee and he grins most deviously.

“Let us taste, uncle,” Kili implores, but his gaze gleams with such mischievous debauchery as it rivets upon the massive length that protrudes from Thorin’s opened breeches.

Thorin grips it now, his thumb rubbing at the large crown of his cock. It feels maddeningly good, and it will be even better worshipped by his nephews. “Open,” he tells Kili and thrusts his cockhead into the molten cavern of the boy’s mouth. Lips and throat widening greedily, Kili swallows his erection, Thorin feeding it to him with guttural approval. He winds one hand into the lad’s hair, then with his other, pets at the golden head still waiting for his instruction.

Fili lifts his face up into the affectionate touch, then obeys as Thorin urges his head down. Almost reverently, the golden lad reaches into his uncle’s breeches and cradles those heavy testes. Thorin grunts his pleasure, fingers tightening in Fili’s hair as the lad bathes his aching globes with wet kisses. He takes them upon his tongue, then deep into his mouth to be caressed.

Thorin feels himself unravelling swiftly. His hands are twisted into his sister-sons’ hair, not painfully, but tightly enough to remind them of their task. It delights him, and satisfies him, to see his lads respond in hungry willingness as they suckle and kiss around his cock. They tease him, provoke him, then take him apart with such eagerness that Thorin feels all the more the need to possess them.

His loins draw impossibly tight and Thorin removes his grip upon their heads. Understanding his urgency, the lads pull off his length and he fists himself until he comes. Groans reverberate in his chest, his vision bleeding white but he keeps his eyes upon his sister-sons so he can see his seed spurting all over their lovely, innocent faces. He revels in this wantonness, satiation suffusing through his limbs as the lads huddle closer and he languidly rubs his cockhead across their lips. Their tongues dart out to savour the last sticky drops from his softening flesh.

_Thorin’s own_.

Their little game is over. With some reluctance, Thorin removes the collars from their necks. Until their next session, he promises himself. Opening his arms now, Thorin snorts as his grown-up nephews drag him to his feet and they collapse in a heap onto the sheets. Kili sprawls himself over his right arm, and Fili curls into his left. It is a fine line they tread between them, risking the wrath of the world outside and the condemnation of their souls within.

But for this moment, Thorin possesses both the night and the day in his embrace and together, they fall from grace.

 

_finis_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> *stares at unfinished fics and so many lovely prompts to fill* So many things to do, so little time.


End file.
